wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Peril's Brother
Peril's Brother, otherwise known as Ember, was a male SkyWing dragonet. He was born with little to no fire, while his twin sister, Peril, was born with too much fire. This left him very weak upon his and Peril's hatching. Queen Scarlet ordered their mother, Kestrel, to kill one of the newly hatched twins, claiming she would spare the other along with Kestrel. Knowing the weaker dragonet would have less chance of survival than Peril would, Kestrel obeyed Scarlet's orders and killed him, an action which would haunt her for the rest of her life. However, Scarlet changed her mind afterwards and ordered the guards to kill both of them, which resulted in Kestrel's attempt to escape with Peril. The attempt failed when Peril burned Kestrel's talons with her firescales while she attempted to carry her. As a result, Kestrel was forced to release Peril, leaving her at Queen Scarlet's mercy, and escaped with her own life. Appearance He has a light orangish scale color, with reddish wings according to his depiction in the first graphic novel. Biography Pre-Series Kestrel fled with her twin dragonets but was intercepted by Queen Scarlet at the Diamond Spray River. Scarlet offered Kestrel forgiveness for her disobedience if she killed one of the twins. Kestrel killed the dragonet with too little fire, who was Peril's brother, an act that would later haunt her. After she did this, Scarlet changed her mind and told Kestrel to kill Peril too and return to the Sky Kingdom for trial. Kestrel refused to kill Peril and tried to fly away with her daughter. However, because of Peril's firescales, Kestrel was burned when she grabbed her dragonet, forcing Kestrel to flee without her. This left Kestrel with permanent burn scars on her palms, which allowed Tsunami to identify her later on in ''The Lost Heir''. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Seven years later, after she was told the truth while Kestrel was on trial, Peril said she never wanted to know Kestrel due to her brother's death at her claws, claiming, "I may not want you dead, but I don't want to know you." It is unknown whether or not Peril has forgiven her mother for her brother's death. When Clay asked Peril to save Sunny for them, Peril was angry and asked why Sunny was so important. Tsunami told her that Sunny was like a sister to them all, and asked if Peril would try to save her brother if he was here and alive. Peril thought for a moment and agreed that she would try to help. This shows that Peril and her brother might have been friends if he had lived, or that Peril feels a connection to the brother she knew for so little. Family Tree Trivia *Tui said in a chat that his name was going to be Ember, but she decided that he wouldn't survive. She also said that no one should get attached to the name, as she might reuse it for a different SkyWing. Despite this, many fans still refer to him as Ember. *An ember is a piece of burning or glowing coal or wood in a dying fire. **The name itself may refer to him dying soon after he was born, or to the little amount of fire he had. *In Tui's annotation of ''The Dragonet Prophecy, she mentioned that in her first draft, Peril and her brother were in the prophecy, as well as an IceWing, but decided that eight dragonets were too much. **This was later stated again in the annotated version of The Dragonet Prophecy.The Dragonet Prophecy (Annotated) Chapter 20 *Tui also mentioned that he would have been "a pretty sad little dragon". *Tui said that SkyWings with too little fire would have sickly pale red or orange scales and would get sick more easily than normal SkyWings. **This was shown to be at least somewhat true, as in The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel), he was shown to have cream-colored or pale orange scales, with salmon pink wings. *Queen Scarlet led Peril to believe that she burnt her brother while they were in their egg together as a result of her taking his fire. *In the graphic novel, it shows his death by Kestrel brutally murdering him in exchange for hers and Peril's life. As it shows him being killed by a river, it is likely the Diamond Spray River that he was presumably murdered in. *There is a popular theory that Ember is Sky. This has neither been confirmed nor debunked, but there is a lot of evidence supporting it (such as his pale colored scales, and his "death" at the river). Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold EmberTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Ember-0.png|By Star Nightwing IMG_20160216_2009249_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake Nofire.png|By Star Nightwing TheSkyWingDragonet.jpg|-By BrightEyesTheNightwing SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing ember1.jpg|A real ember EmberQC.png|Ember by QueenClam|link=https://gdtrekkie.deviantart.com/art/SkyWings-1-727425083 Ember (Peril's Brother).png|Ember (old) by MoonlightFantasy Scorch version 2.png|Ember and Peril by MoonlightFantasy PERIL fghjkl.png|Peril and Ember by fish Untitled206.png|Chibi Ember D2943E1D-6B2F-4A91-B635-A7838FB650C8.png|Ember by Moist References de:Kestrels Sohn fr:Le frère de Péril ru:Уголёк Category:Mentioned in EP Category:Mentioned in DP Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dragonets Category:Minor Characters Category:Unnamed Characters